


Hold Me

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and just very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: Sometimes you just need to rely on someone.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks for my gf for betaing this <3

Brienne was spacing out. Discreetly, yet Sansa noticed quickly. The way the tall woman would sigh every so often, how she'd seem like she was about to do something but stop before actually starting, her face getting more and more frustrated above her notes and books.

 

“Sweetie are you doing okay?” Sansa asked, incapable of focusing on her book she needed to read for her next Westerosi Literature class because of her worry and the noises in their usually calm dorm. She received no response,  which didn't put Sansa at peace.

 

“Brienne ?” Sansa tried again getting up from their couch this time and took some tentative steps towards the desk.

 

This time, Brienne suddenly straightened herself up and turned towards Sansa. “Need me for something?” she asked quickly. This made Sansa smile. One day Brienne would  learn how to put her own needs in front of others..

 

“Only to know if you're alright.” Sansa replied softly and extended her hand. Brienne stayed silent as she intertwined their fingers.

 

“Y-yeah I guess… I should be...” she finally answered but her voice was wavering and Sansa noticed her eyes starting to shine more than usual. Sansa used her free arm to pull her girlfriend’s face to her chest. Brienne gladly took the invitation and put her own free arm around Sansa’s waist.

 

“Tell me.” Sansa whispered as she started to stroke the short blond hair.

 

“There's so much to do,” Brienne answered with frustration evident in her voice, “I can't fail those exams. I just can't. But what if I do ? What will my father think of me? And your mother? She gave me so many opportunities to get to this point.. and you ?” Brienne let her voice crack as she clung closer to Sansa.

 

“I won't think any different of you” Sansa assured and she gave the tall woman a kiss on her forehead. “And neither will your father, nor my mother. They are proud of you whatever you do. And being human and sometimes feeling down is part of it.”

 

Brienne nodded faintly after a few seconds. She pulled away to look at Sansa into the eyes. She looked like she let herself cry, Sansa noticed. Brienne kissed Sansa's hand she was still holding as a thanking gesture. Sansa replied by bending a bit to kiss her full on the lips. She noticed only after they pulled away for some air that Brienne was gently holding her neck and smiled. Sansa swiftly kissed Brienne's cheek  before making her stand up.

 

“Let's sleep my love, it's starting to be late. And gods know you need to sleep.”

  
They quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, Sansa stroking Brienne's hair, Brienne stroking Sansa’s back. Both at peace, for different reasons, and yet the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written at an unreasonable hour and when i just needed to be cheered up so it's probably not that good and not that in character
> 
> but thanks for reading still


End file.
